


Shadow of the Sun

by Copperfur



Series: Silver Shadows [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gen, Hearing impaired characters, Phobias, Psychological Trauma, Rage attacks, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: 01 rewrite. The 01 Chosen are growing up, separated by different divides. Now, as they all meet at summer camp, it's a challenge of how they can break those walls: their fears and social barriers. This will be one of their greatest hurdles yet. Or: a fresh, new look at how 01 might have turned out if everyone was a bit… different. Yes, even the Digimon.





	1. Glimpses of a Different World

Eight-year-old Izumi Koushiro was heading back to bed after going to the toilet, when he heard his parents talking in the study. He paused on the other side of the door and caught the tail end of their conversation about him being adopted. Koushiro hesitated, wondering what that meant, before opening the door and entering. His parents were surprised to see him up.

 

"Koushiro, what are you doing awake at this hour?" asked his mother.

 

"I was using the bathroom, and on my way back, I heard you talking," he told them. "What's 'adopted' mean?"

 

His parents glanced anxiously at one another, before wordlessly turning back towards Koushiro. Masami and Yoshie knew he was an inquisitive child, who was wise beyond his years. But they hadn't expected him to ask this question until he was older.

 

"Does it mean I did something wrong?" the boy asked nervously.

 

"No, not at all," replied his father, managing a smile.

 

"Do you think we should tell him?" asked his mother.

 

"Well, he's going to have to learn someday…"

 

"Tell me what? Learn about what?" wondered a confused Koushiro. His parents weren't usually so vague; the whole thing was very peculiar to him.

 

"Koushiro..." said his father, "to be adopted means that someone other than your birth parents are taking care of you…"

 

"Birth parents?"

 

"Yes. The woman who gave birth to you and her husband."

 

"But… but… that means that you aren't..." stammered the boy.

 

"You're right, Koushiro," said his mother softly. "We're not your birth parents. We adopted you after they… they passed away," she added, gulping.

 

"They're dead?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't known that his real parents had died. Koushiro had believed for the longest time that the Izumi's were his parents.

 

"I'm afraid so," sighed his father. "But Koushiro… please know that we love you just as much as your birth parents loved you. You'll always be our son to us, even if we're not related."

 

"O-okay," he whimpered. "T-thank you for being honest with me…"

 

Now he knew the truth. Masami and Yoshie hoped Koushiro would become a stronger person because of it. Then, there was his phobia of insects they still had to try and overcome.

* * *

 

 

Ten-year-old Kido Jyou took his shoes off at the front door and entered his grandparents unit with his usual greeting. He'd lived with them now for five years since his mother left him here with his belongings after his father nearly broke his wife's spirit. She couldn't take it anymore and divorced him, walking out to settle down with a nicer man, taking Jyou's older brother with her.

 

“Hello dear,” his grandmother returned the greeting, coming out of the kitchen to hug her grandson. Jyou noticed she had an apron on, so she must be cooking.

 

"Is dinner ready?" he asked her.

 

Jyou loved his grandmother, Kido Amaya, very much. He loved and respected his grandparents equally, actually. Jyou also loved his mother, Amaya's daughter Taki, but wished she hadn't left him here. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with his grandparents; it was more that he missed his mother and felt lonely without her at times. He even missed his brother.

 

"Almost… so don't go and get all caught up in one of those magazines of yours!"

 

"Grandma, there's more to my life than manga," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I can step away from reading when I need to."

 

"Some days, it seems as though I hardly see you!" she said. "You just stay in your room reading!"

 

"It's a hobby," he replied, shrugging. "It's my escape."

 

She regarded him with a careful eye. “Is everything okay at school? You aren't being bullied, are you?”

 

Amaya was no expert, but she knew when something was affecting her grandson. Why else would he immerse himself in those back-to-front books of his? It wasn't his grades; she knew they were quite good. She didn't know of any bullies in his class or his year, either.

 

Jyou's face reddened in embarrassment and he looked away nervously. “It's… a girl,” he finally admitted.

 

"A girl?" she repeated, smiling knowingly. "You could've told me, you know."

 

"It's not the kind of thing that… y'know, you talk about," he answered.

 

"Well, I was young once myself. I remember the days when boys would chase after me..." she reminisced.

 

"That's… kinda the thing," said Jyou, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know how to tell her...”

 

"First crush? Those are never easy," she remarked, still smiling. She walked over to her grandson and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Be brave, Jyou. She'll never know unless you tell her."

 

"Thanks, grandma. She's really something special..." he said, trailing off in a sort of daydream.

 

"I can tell."

 

"You know, there was a manga where the main character asked a girl out by e-mail… maybe I could try that!"

 

“If you've got her email address, it wouldn't hurt to try.” She went back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, hearing Jyou quickly go to his room to send the girl an email.

* * *

 

 

Nine-year-old Takenouchi Sora was currently with her father during her summer break. She was resting comfortably on her bed, reading a historical fiction.

 

"Sora?" asked her father, knocking on the door. "Your mother's on the phone. She wants to check up on you."

 

The girl rolled her eyes; even when she was away from home, she couldn't escape her mother's smothering. "Alright," she said regretfully, putting down her book and heading over to the phone.

 

“Yes, mother?” The young girl asked after she picked up the device.

 

Sora really disliked how her mother believed smothering was good parenting. Why else would she prefer to stay with her father during the summer? Not to mention, her mother wanted her to follow in her footsteps and own the flower shop. Sora thought flowers were beautiful to look at, but she didn't want to own a shop full of them.

 

"Are you remembering to use plenty of sunscreen?" asked her mother. "I don't want you getting sunburned."

 

"Yes, mum," she said tersely.

 

"And are you eating well? I know your father can't say no when you ask for junk food."

 

"Mum, I need to get ready for my kendo lesson with Hida-sensei. I'll talk with you later. Bye," she said, hanging up before she could hear her response.

 

Her kendo lesson actually wasn't until tomorrow, but her mother didn't know that. It made for a very convenient excuse to cut their conversation short.

 

Haruhiko peeked in through the door. “Honey, is everything alright? Your mother didn't upset you too much?” At the shake of his daughter's head, he came over and hugged her. He was sorry his wife had pushed her ideals onto their daughter. He didn't particularly want Sora owning a flower shop, either.

 

"Why does she smother me so?" Sora asked her father.

 

"It comes from a place of love," he explained. "She cares about you very much and she means well… but I do wish she'd ease up a bit. You're a strong girl, Sora. You don't need someone hovering over you every hour of the day."

 

"Thanks, dad," she replied, smiling at him.

 

The computer, which was open at Sora's emails, pinged all of a sudden. Sora jumped slightly at the noise, not expecting anything to arrive today. Her father smiled as he skimmed the sender's name. “Looks like you have an admirer, honey.” He chuckled when she playfully hit him and left the room, so Sora could check the email in peace.

 

Kido Jyou… hadn't she heard that name before? Then she remembered: he attended the same school as her. He was a year above her but, somehow, he often seemed to be hovering around her… what could he want?

 

She read the email twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Sora couldn't believe it when she was done – Jyou liked her as more than a friend and wanted her to go to a movie with him. She blinked a few times, stunned.

 

Well, she didn't dislike him, that's for sure… and what was the harm of seeing a movie with him? Good thing she was away for the summer; otherwise, her mother surely would have stood in the way of any boy who dared to court her daughter.

 

She typed a reply, saying she would see a movie with him, asking him to choose something nice. Sora hit enter and then sat back, surprised at herself.

* * *

 

 

The Yagami family was coming back from the local doctor's with their children: nine-year-old Hikari and six-year-old Taichi. To say Susumu and Yuuko were concerned would be an understatement. They were looking at two complete sets of hearing aids for their children, due to the “terrorist bombing” one year ago everyone called the Hikarigaoka Incident.

 

"Do you think I could be a doctor someday?" Taichi asked his mother.

 

"A doctor?" Yuuko repeated. She'd never heard her son express an interest in that before.

 

"Yeah… I wanna help others out," he replied, smiling. "Just like how my doctors have helped me."

 

Yuuko shared a knowing glance with her husband, before she turned back to her son. “We think that'd be wonderful, Taichi. I'm sure you'd help lots of people.” She smiled at him and gave a reassuring hug.

 

“That's a great dream, son. You'll be able to accomplish it.” Susumu had been caught off guard by his son's request but, now that he thought about it, it seemed very appropriate given what had happened the year before.

 

The other thing Susumu and Yuuko had noticed was, despite being only six, Taichi lacked interest in any kind of romantic relationship. This worried them greatly, as they wondered how it would affect his interactions with other children.

 

"Being a doctor is no easy task," Hikari warned her younger brother. "Do you think you could devote your life to serving others?"

 

"Of course!" he replied, grinning.

 

"Okay then, I just wanted to make sure," Hikari said, smiling. She'd developed a bit of a protective streak ever since the incident had robbed her brother of much of his hearing.

 

They were just pulling up outside their apartment complex. Yuuko became aware of how many people were sitting in the gardens and hoped that wouldn’t escalate things with Hikari.

* * *

 

 

As they walked through the gardens of the apartment complex to reach the lift and return to their unit, Yuuko noticed Hikari flinch away from a teenager who brushed past her. Her heart almost broke when she realized Hikari's shoulders were shaking as she tried to stop the tears. Yuuko went over to comfort her daughter, who was otherwise perfectly healthy.

 

“It's okay, honey.” Yuuko rubbed Hikari's arms, trying to calm her. “I don't think he realized you were there. Shh now, it's okay.” Yuuko leaned over her daughter, pulling her close.

 

“I'm sorry, mummy,” Hikari sobbed. “I couldn't hear anything. By the time I knew he was there...”

 

"It's okay," replied Yuuko, hugging her daughter tightly. "It's not your fault that the terrorist attack took away your hearing..."

 

"I just wanna be normal..." she said wistfully.

 

"We'll do everything we can to help restore your hearing, I promise. And who knows? Maybe your brother will invent the next breakthrough in hearing technology someday!" said Yuuko, smiling.

 

Hikari said nothing, but smiled faintly back at her mother. She wasn’t sure if Taichi would be able to invent something like that, but she kept her concerns to herself. For now, she let herself be guided by her mother into the lift. Susumu pressed the button that their floor was on and the lift started travelling upwards.

 

Aside from her hearing impairment, she was otherwise perfectly healthy. _Thank heaven for small miracles_ , she thought to herself. If she not only lost her hearing but was a sickly child on top of that, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle her life.

* * *

 

 

It was the one year anniversary of the Hikarigaoka Incident and Takaishi Natsuko was watching the report on her TV. Her six-year-old son, Takeru, was with her. She glanced at him regretfully, knowing he had no memories of a complete life with his father and brother.

 

Takeru felt himself tensing up as the TV report discussed the Hikarigaoka Incident. He couldn't recall the incident at all and yet it seemed strangely familiar to him; as though his subconscious knew something about it and it was trying to break through to his consciousness. He felt himself gripped by the same sense of unease as when he woke up from his nightmares; he could never remember what they were about, but the more he watched the TV report, the more familiar they seemed to become.

 

Takeru sensed there was something missing in his life, but couldn't remember what it was. He knew he still had a father and brother, because he continued seeing them. But he didn't understand why his family were no longer together.

 

He didn't understand why his mother coddled him so, either. Maybe she was overcompensating because she didn't see her other son much… but in any case, Takeru didn't like it. He wanted to do things his way in life, not have his mother plan out every detail for him.

 

Takeru wanted to move out of his brother's shadow, after all. He wouldn't be able to do that if his mother kept coddling him.

* * *

 

Ishida Hiroaki cast a wary eye at his nine-year-old son's bedroom door. He knew more than anyone that his fights with Natsuko had changed a core part of Yamato's personality. Admittedly, he didn't like how his son became physical when he had outbursts. Nor did he like the fact Yamato couldn't remember his rage attacks afterwards.

 

Hiroaki then eyed a letter on the kitchen table from a government agency. _The Child Protection Services_ , Hiroaki scoffed mentally. All they would be doing is protecting other children from Yamato if Hiroaki lost custody of his son.

 

Yamato, meanwhile, was busy scribbling away in his journal. It was the only place where he dared express his true thoughts; his true fears. Fears about his father losing custody of him. His constant worrying kept him in a state of perpetual agitation, like a hair-trigger just waiting to release.

 

The golden-blonde knew his father had talked with him about going to summer camp when he was older, but Yamato wasn't sure that was a good idea. He believed it would only take the slightest provocation, even if it wasn't directed at him, and he would lose it.

 

He'd rather spend the summer going camping with his father but, unfortunately, due to his busy schedule, he hardly had time to do so. On the rare occasions that they did go camping, Takeru would often accompany them. For those few brief days, it almost felt as though the shards of Yamato's shattered old life had been glued back together and all was right with the world. But then the trip would end and he'd find himself struggling to cope with reality once more.

 

Because Yamato remembered the Hikarigaoka Incident, remembered the fights, even if Takeru didn't. And he would have to live with his aggression for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

 

Eight-year-old Tachikawa Mimi lived with her father, Keisuke, after her parents divorced peacefully due to the Hikarigaoka Incident. The girl with light brunette hair was proud of the fact she could speak a large number of languages. Her father wasn't, though. Keisuke often tried to explain to his daughter that he didn't understand what she was saying when she suddenly slipped into English or French or even Spanish. It left him quite confused.

 

Still, he conceded that it was a good skill for her to have. Perhaps she could work as a translator some day… if she managed to get over her fear of crowds, first. She was fine around small groups of people, but when she was in the midst of a crowd, she tended to lock up. Keisuke worried that it might hold her back in life.

 

What he was proud of just as much as his daughter was that the Inoue's were distant cousins to his family. He respected the Inoue's and liked the fact that his daughter got along with their youngest, Miyako. Mimi and her father had been spending more time with the Inoue family ever since the divorce; Miyako had become almost like a sister to her. _Maybe her outgoing cousin would help Mimi overcome her fear of crowds_ , thought Keisuke.


	2. Chapter 2

This was not what he expected when he agreed to go to summer camp with his brother. He ran next to Taichi as they followed the others to safety. Or as safe as it could be without Kuwagamon chasing them for whatever reason.

 

Takeru let out a sigh of relief as they stopped, for now anyway. As Takeru tried to catch his breath, he glanced at the others. Everyone was sitting on the ground with their partners, while he and Taichi were standing up. Takeru mentally wondered why Taichi was so terrified of Koromon. He didn't seem that mean. Although, he had a feeling he had seen Koromon somewhere. Then again, everyone seemed tense with the Digimon. Takeru looked at the Digivice that was attached to his bag.

 

_ Where's my partner?  _ he wondered with a frown.  _ Taichi-san has Koromon. Nii-chan has Pukamon. Koushiro-san has Mochimon. Mimi-san has Tanemon. Sora-san has Pyocomon. And Jyou-san has Tunomon. So where's mine? _

 

Takeru sighed as Taichi took a few steps back away from Koromon. Koromon had a slightly hurt look on his face. Was Taichi really afraid of him? Takeru looked at the Digimon and grimaced slightly when his head started to hurt, followed by a female voice.

 

" _ It okay there's no need to be afraid _ _.” _

 

Takeru frowned at the voice in his head.  _ Who was she? _ Takeru knew he heard that voice before. It sounded so familiar. He'd heard similar lines from the voice before and had been hearing it for a while now. But he could never remember who it belonged to.

 

"It's coming back!" Takeru looked up when Jyou yelled. Takeru gulped as he saw Kuwagamon charging at them again. The bug Digimon roared in anger as it crashed through tree after tree.

 

Takeru found himself running again with the others. Takeru panted as he tried not stumble on the Digimon or from the branches that fell to the ground. Takeru gasped as the sound of the Digimon's wings and roars reached his ears. For some reason, his head began to hurt again. He squinted his eyes at the pain and tried to focus on running.

 

Trees began to subside and the light got brighter. The light didn't help with the pounding near his temple. Takeru groaned as he reached the end of the road. The others gasped and talked among themselves about where they should go, but Takeru didn't pay them any mind.

 

The pain got stronger. All the noise around him sounded far, far away. Takeru vaguely heard the others when they yelled, but he didn't respond. He didn't respond when he heard the familiar tremor on the ground or the roar of Kuwagamon. He was only vaguely aware of Kuwagamon approaching them as the pain grew stronger, blurring his vision and replacing it with some else. Before his vision complete faded and replaced with confusing images, a small creature emerged from the forest and tackled him to the ground.

 

_ Building were breaking apart and falling to the ground. He was scared. He wasn't sure what was going on were his brother was. Where was Nii-san? Where was he?  _

 

_ He cried as he hid near a bench. His vision blurred from tears. The smell of fire and the screams of the people from the building scared him. _

 

" _ Are you okay?" He blinked, clearing his vision as a girl with rose-quartz eyes and short brown hair bend down in front of him. _

 

" _ It's okay. There's no need to be afraid." The girl said, as she wiped away his tears and blinked again. He noticed that she was about the same age as his brother. _

 

" _ But I'm scared and Nii-san is gone," he sobbed as more tears came. _

 

" _ It'll be alright. We are alright. You'll see _ _.” _

 

Takeru shook his head weakly.  _ What was that?  _ he wondered.  _ Was that a memory? And who was that girl? _

 

"Takeru!" Takeru blinked his eyes when the pain slowly went away. He squinted as his vision began to clear. He blinked, realizing the small weight on his chest. He shifted his eyes to his chest and, to his surprise, there was a small white creature. "Are you okay, Takeru?"

 

Takeru sat up in shock.  _ Is this my partner?  _ The small creature smiled. "I'm Tokomon, Takeru."

 

"Tokomon?" Takeru asked silently as he studied the creature. _Is he really mine? And he saved me_ _._ As those thoughts rolled around in his head, Takeru found it to be true. A smile crossed his face as he hugged the little Digimon, but didn't notice his brother groaning as he held Pukamon, nor did he notice the other groaning as he looked towards the trees. Takeru didn't really notice anything, only the little Digimon in his arms.

 

Takeru did, however, hear Tokomon gasp as Kuwagamon emerged from the forest once again, aiming to attack. Takeru seriously hoped they would make it out of here alive and in one piece, because Kuwagamon did not seem like a very friendly or happy Digimon.

 

"He's coming back!" Takeru didn't look at Mimi when she yelled. He looked at Kuwagamon with wide eyes. Kuwagamon didn't seem to want to quit. Takeru held Tokomon close as he managed to scurry back to the others. He stood next to his brother, noticing that Yamato was doing the same with Pukamon.

 

Takeru glanced at Kuwagamon nervously. This reminded him of something. Of what exactly, he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he wanted to get away. He wanted to run and keep on running, but the Digimon had different opinions.

 

"Takeru, please let me go!"

 

"Tokomon?" Takeru was completely baffled by this. He had just gotten Tokomon. He couldn't lose him now. Takeru tried to hold onto him, but he was insistent. He moved and wiggled, making it hard to hold on to him. In the end, Tokomon and the other Digimon broke free from them and bounced or flew to the bigger one.

 

"Tokomon!" Takeru's yells went on deaf ears. Tokomon would not listen; nor did the other Digimon, for that matter. Takeru whined silently when it looked like Kuwagamon was going to attack them. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look. However, a surge of power travelled through his body then. Takeru opened his eyes to see the Digimon engulfed in a bright light.

 

“Koromon evolve to… Agumon!” The small pink Digimon with ears similar to Tokomon's grew in size, rivalling that of Gabumon. No fur or horn was grown at all and all that was left was a yellow dinosaur-like Digimon with straps on his claws.

 

“Pukamon evolve to… Gomamon!” The grey dragon morphed into a white spotted seal, his arms becoming longer and clawed.

 

“Tunomon evolve to… Gabumon!” The blade on his forehead became a horn, his body growing in size. Arms and legs emerged from his body as blue and white fur began to grow along with his body.

 

“Pyocomon evolve to… Piyomon!” The pink bulb suddenly sprouted wings for arms and talons for feet, a beak growing where the mouth once was. The antenna on the top of her head was still there, now only becoming a more decorative feature on her head compared to before.

 

“Mochimon evolve to… Tentomon!” The pink critter grew a hard shell, changing into the shape of an insect. His arms became claws and on his back were insect wings.

 

Takeru noticed Koushiro freeze at the sight of Tentomon. Why was the older boy shaking?

 

“Tanemon evolve to… Palmon!” The green bulb-like Digimon morphed into something similar to a young plant, a flower now blooming on her head.

 

“Tokomon evolve to… Patamon!” The white hamster Digimon grew a little larger and slimmer, the ears on his head becoming similar to the wings of a bat. His white body was covered in orange and cream fur.

 

Takeru watched in amazement as the Digimon worked to defeat Kuwagamon. He was more than a little shocked to see them like this. It was amazing. They were a lot stronger now. And the teamwork was just as good. The now orange and white creature flew into the air and attacked Kuwagamon with some kind of air bubble.

 

Takeru wasn't sure how effective it was, but it was enough to distract him. After several fire attacks and air bubbles later, Kuwagamon was engulfed in flames and collapsed onto the tree behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! The prologue of this fic is set a year after the Hikarigaoka Incident and I’m happy with how it's going so far. (The main story is three years after this). Please read and leave your reviews below. We always appreciate them. :)
> 
> Challenges: For the Character Spinoff challenge; what if challenge; Season Rewrite challenge; AU Devils of Doom #40; Advent 2014 day 5: write an AU; AU Diversity (age-changing! AU) #1 suffer; and finally, AU Set #50.


End file.
